


Nightmare

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [39]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmare, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 22





	Nightmare

The world was warm and gentle, soft sunlight streaming down on the earth, a bright and blue sky peeking out from around fluffy white clouds. **  
**

For once, he let his guard down and followed the sound of joyous laughter to a wide and open field with tall grass flowing in the sweet summer breeze, nothing for miles and miles. That laugh, the one of pure glee floated to his ears and he turned his head for his gaze to fall on the beings that held his heart and soul in the palms of their hands. 

The little infant seated on the earth clapped her tiny hands when she saw him, delight shining in her otherworldly eyes, the amber as warm as honey in the sun. Her round, baby cheeks dimpled as she smiled wildy at him, squealing as he walked closer to her. The woman lying on her side beside the little one had her head propped up on her fist as she tracked him, something distant in her eyes that he couldn’t quite read. 

She still gave him a soft smile and his heart fluttered in his chest at the sight of it. His daughter reached for him and started crawling but it wasn’t his hands that stretched out to her as her mother scooped her up, holding her tightly to her side as the skies above them grew grey, the delicate wind whipping around him as he couldn’t stop the tendrils of his dark power from lashing out. 

He reached down inside himself, looking for the leash, the tether so he could stop its erratic movements, true fear coursing through him as it brushed against the two of them, a startled noise erupting from his daughter’s throat when she reached out to play with it and Elide pulled her hand away, backing up from him. 

He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak when a swirling storm of black surrounded them, only heard Stella’s terrified cries and Elide’s attempts to soothe her even when he could taste her fear and panic heavy on his tongue and he strained at whatever was holding him in place, desperate to stop this, to save them from… from him. 

The panic that echoed in his chest started coursing through his veins and his power feasted on it, drinking until it spilled from its lips, until it was drunk on the flavour of her distress. The voice in his mind that pleaded with him to stop, to control the storm was quickly silenced by the frenzied screams of his power, made of many voices, the voices of the ones he had condemned to an eternity in the cold world of his god. 

He wasn’t in his body anymore, had risen up to watch the horrors unfold. His face was blank and nothing shone in his eyes even as his heart dropped like a stone when she appeared behind him and his body fell to the ground, kneeling in the tall grass before her, his head bowed when her hand rested on the back of his neck, that cruel, adder’s smile carved onto her cruel and cold face, the black of her eyes not like the warmth of his mate’s. Stella screamed louder, the sound piercing his ears and he cringed, not able to do anything as Elide’s face crumpled and tears slipped down her cheeks, still trying to comfort their baby, rocking her back and forth as the storm swirling around them grew tighter and tighter, until his daughter’s wails were cut off and the only sound was the wild, wild wind and the sound of his heart cracking as the dark queen behind him smiled wider and rejoiced in the broken male still frozen before her. 

He was woken abruptly, the image of Maeve cackling over the bodies of his mate and child burned into memory as his pulse raced, as his mind blanked and he lunged from bed, his breath shallow and fast as he almost sprinted into the nursery next door, sure that the room would be empty, that the babe would be gone and his bed when he went back would be void of a body he would never stop craving next to him, a body he needed to have curled around him. 

He searched the room, chest heaving even when he saw Stella fast asleep in her crib, her back rising and falling as she breathed deeply. Even as he saw her there, saw her whole and safe, it didn’t stop the feeling in the pit of his stomach that Stella had died, had died because of him. 

He shook slightly as he crossed the room, lightly picking her up, gently so she would stay sleeping as he held her to his chest and swayed her back and forth, prayers in an ancient pouring from his lips the way the tears silently poured down his face. Lorcan stood there for ages, dreading going back to his bed and falling back to sleep and dreaming again that she had been taken from him. Stella shifted slightly, stretching before settling back against his chest, her little hands grabbing at the tattoos gracing his bronze skin, as if she could hold them. Eventually, he sat in the chair by the window, no moon shining this night, dark in more than one ways. He rocked in the chair, moving so that his daughter was cradled in his arms, her head resting in his elbow and he delicately traced her face with a trembling finger, his panic eased the slightest bit by her next to him. 

He didn’t blink as he gazed down at the tiny demi-Fae who was oblivious to his terror and remained dozing, her breaths fanning over his bicep. His cheeks were still wet from the tears that couldn’t stop sliding over his cheeks, his breathing shaking. The door eased open and he tore his eyes away from Stella, seeing Elide leaned against the doorframe, a soft knit sweater pulled over her bare frame as she crossed her arms and smirked at him, the cocky look on her face falling when she saw the bleakness of his eyes and the tear tracks down his face, the way he shook just slightly. “Lor,” she breathed, striding over to him and placed a hand on his face, brushing away his tears. 

His eyes fluttered slightly and he turned his head, kissing her palm before pulling it from his face and lacing his fingers through hers when he stood and walked silently back to their room, their babe still held close to him when Elide passed him and crawled into bed, settling and reached for Stella. He clamped down on the urge to keep her right next to his skin and passed her to his mate, the feeling that nearly choked him lessening as she grinned down at the baby, the mattress dipping when he joined her, Elide curling into his side as their eyes stayed on Stella who was still sleeping soundly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Lorcan moved the collar of the sweater she wore to the side so he could press his lips to the curve of her shoulder, murmuring softly, “No, not yet.”

Elide nestled further into the cradle of his arms and tilted her head up to kiss the underside of his jaw, “Stella is safe and I am safe, Lorcan.”

It didn’t surprise him that she had known what plagued his thoughts but still he knew that he would not be able to slip into the sweet oblivion that claimed his mate and his daughter as they slept in the circle of his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)


End file.
